Taken
by aayla.thecookiemonster
Summary: She knew it when she saw him. He was the first one she would kill. Ever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey peeps! This is my first story and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

I scan my surroundings; green eyes, black messy hair, athletic build and a good height , yup there wasn't a single teenage boy like that on this street.

Sighing, I dial Luke's number. He had just given me the wrong street **again -** for the tenth time actually-and it was getting annoying. After a couple of rings he picks up.

" Annabeth! You got him this time, didn't you? It must be so exciting seeing your first one! I knew I gave you the right street this time!" he exclaims, a little too loud- sorry way too loud for my liking and now I feel like I've gone deaf.

He probably gave the wrong street because he was probably busy making out with Thalia, his girlfriend and my best friend. They were practically the only friends I had since I was 7 and that is a long time because I'm 16 now.

Luke's really nice and I kinda used to have a crush on him but that's over now. You couldn't help but fall in love with his personality and good looks. Thalia has this whole punk look surrounding her but she's -once again really nice-that is unless you get on her bad side. The both of us share a flat in one of the better parts of Manhattan and the three of us go to Goode High. They're in their senior and I'm in my junior, it's great!

" Your hopes have sunk in to the sea after hitting a giant iceberg like the Titanic.", I joke , "Can you give me the new street name? The actual one this time, so stop making out with Thalia and read and tell me it properly, okay?"

" Not agaiiiin! " he whines. I can't help but laugh, he sounds like a baby walrus mixed in with a toddler's crying and mumbling. Plus you can hear Thalia whacking him on the head for acting so immature and her whacks hurt. We girls are so much more mature, we should have a huge cult like thing in which we rule the world and the boys have to listen to us, you know like how the Amazons from Greek mythology wanted to do. It's another weird thing about all of us; we're fanatics about it and since somehow all of our families even though we aren't that close to them anymore,(it's a long story) have relations on the Greek side so we all know fluent Greek as well.

He tells me to wait a minute while he gets it and I can hear him fiddling with the computer along with both of them kissing each other. How long can a make-out session last? It's been an hour already! Soon enough I get it and I'm already on my way over there. Something told me though that it wasn't the street I was gonna find him. Why was I searching for a teenage boy with this appearance? It wasn't because I had developed this massive crush on him and was going to stalk him everywhere(although the appearance makes it look like he was pretty cute). It was because of a task given to me by a top-secret organization that we somehow managed to find and work for after we left our families in California. They already gave me all the information but didn't send a picture which is why I'm hunting him down. What did the organization exactly do? Even we don't know that, every body is always kept halfway in the dark about its intentions. Well they are a top-secret organization anyway. But something never felt right about them which I guess is just because I don't like not knowing anything.

I fish out my headphones from my purse and play my favorite playlist to pass the time. The first song that comes on is Glad You Came by The Wanted. The music seems to surround me and before I know it I'm already there. Sure enough it's the wrong one. The previous scenario of me reaching the wrong street repeats many times more and I've given him at least a dozen death threats, which I won't be able to carry out much to my great regret. Over half an hour has passed and I still haven't gotten him. The song currently playing is The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games which is where I felt like going. One reason? My feet hurt. like. hell. I take a couple of more turns and my thoughts turn to ideas of how I'm going to kill Luke, which as mentioned before, I won't be able to do. But my latest idea is giving him paper cuts all over his body, dousing him in lemon juice and then rubbing salt and red chili powder in his wounds.

I'm pretty hungry by now so taking a detour, I make my way to Starbucks(it's my favorite) and order a latte and a croissant. While doing so, I check my notifications only to see that I got one from my brother, Malcolm.

 _M :HEY! Annie, you got him yet?:)_

 _A: Don't call me Annie:( I feel like murdering Luke._

 _M: :P_

 _A: XD_

M: :O _Hope you get him soon._

 _A: Thnx :)_

The both of us love talking with emojis so most of our texts often look like this. He works part-time for the organization because he's in college now and doesn't have much time. I look down at my empty coffee cup, it's time to get moving again.

I'm near the park when I get a feeling that 'he' is nearby. Huh, that's weird, next time instead of taking directions from Luke I think I'm just going to roam around until I get a feeling that the person I'm looking for is nearby. That is if I actually find him now. I break into a jog and then into a sprint, taking turns and not stopping until it feels right. I finally stop when I'm close to the main market. Leaning against a street lamp to catch my breath I take a look around.

That's when I see him a perfect match to the description, hanging out with his friends, standing in front of a candy shop. I grin and take a couple of photos. He was it, the first one I would kill. Ever.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Read and Review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Thalia and I were sprawled on our living room couch looking at his photos. I don't know why but I felt that I had seen him before and while that might be explainable what was even weirder was that I felt like I knew him from somewhere. But that was impossible, I had never met him and even if I had and I don't remember it, the organization would have never assigned me to him.

"Hey, Annie show his profile, would you?" Thalia says. I hate it when people call me that. It's not like I'm against nicknames or anything but I like my full name - Annabeth - much better. I open my laptop and click on his bio sent by the organization .

 _Name: Perseus Jackson / likes to be called Percy_

 _Age: 17_

 _D.O.B: 16th August_

 _Appearance: Green eyes, black messy hair, tall, athletic build._

 _Personality: Hostile, rude, seems depressed, likes to bully others_

 _School: Goode High; Year: Senior_

 _Hobbies: Swimming, Movie-making, Music_

 _Extra: Got kicked out of several schools in the past, messy family life, has ADHD and dyslexia_

I narrow my eyes. That can't be right.

"Huh, seems like you're gonna have a hard time making friends with him. I can't believe that he's in my year and I didn't notice him! " She remarks

" Yeah, but I think that the personality part is wrong. When I finally tracked him down, he was with his friends and he was really happy and he looked like, you know, a really good mood." I say. Thalia raises her eyebrows quizzically.

" Seriously?" She asks. I nod my head. "Well since the organization can't give wrong information, I guess that he has a hard time making new friends and is comfortable with the ones he has. Or it could also be that he has a hard time opening up to others, so when someone asks a question, he closes up immediately and come off as rude and hostile. As for the bullying part, I really don't know about that. Although it might be distantly related with a messy family life, I think we can know what he goes through in that way. Plus all that might even relate to why he got kicked out of so many schools other than his ADHD"

She's completely on track from what I see. Her theory covered all the points and makes a lot of sense too. It's too bad she doesn't like school that much because she's really smart. We sit in silence for a while, contemplating these facts. It changes our views from before and gives us both an advantage and a disadvantage. Advantage: We can relate to him in several ways e.g- family. Disadvantage: It's going to be really hard to gain his trust so I can enter his friend circle.

I break the silence first, " So, what's for dinner?". That creates a lengthy argument. Not about the food we're going to order, we've already created a schedule for that-today's Chinese- but about where we're going to order it from. Thalia wants to order it from Mainland China just because they have fortune cookies and I taking the more sensible side say that we should order it from because the food is equally good and it's not that expensive. The only thing it doesn't have is fortune cookies. Besides everything in M.C is double the actual price. In the end Thalia wins but that's only because she promised to buy me a double scoop, cookies and cream ice-cream with loads of toppings. She better keep that promise or she's going to get it.

It's 10:30 by the time I'm on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark stars look back at me. I got this weird idea to put goggly eyes on them and that's just how it remained. I couldn't sleep, I just had the feeling that I knew Percy before but I've never met him. Then there was this sort of connection I was feeling with him, like I knew everything about him. It was….quite unsettling. After tossing and turning for quite a while, I fell asleep with one though on my mind- I would talk to him tomorrow no matter what and find out why this was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3! I totally freaked out ( the good way of course) when I saw that people actually followed this story! Reviewed too! OMG! Love you all!**

 **Way too many exclamation marks o_o. Oh well XD.**

My alarm clock went off, jolting me out of bed. Those things always did give me a heart attack. I looked around the room, it was a mess, guess I had to clean it up later.

" Thalia! Time to wake up! " I shove her her until she falls off the bed. It's like the only way to wake her up even if it's only partially. It's a one bedroom apartment so pretty small, but we get along comfortably. She groans, making it clear that she doesn't want to get up. I roll my eyes, knowing that she definitely will, once I get ready and start making breakfast. Also todays breakfast is…..* cue drumroll* Pancakes!

I'm halfway through my pancakes when Thalia comes down. " I love you! " she declares, pouring maple syrup on her pancakes, "You are my lifesaver. Nice outfit, by the way.". I look down to see what I'm wearing: A pair of black converse(my favorite), a pair of jeans, a grey top with a cute owl on it, a black cardigan and my silver owl earrings. I love owls, they are way too cute. It's the complete opposite with spiders though, I hate them 100%. Once a spider came into our room in the middle of the night and when I saw it, I screamed so loud that the neighbors woke up. They actually called the police and we had some explaining to do. Luckily, they weren't mad.

I put my plate away and walk with Thalia to school. Luke didn't join us today because he had band practice today and they were getting a new keyboardist since their old one had left. They were pretty good and performed around the city on a regular basis. As we neared, butterflies seemed to enter my stomach and a whole bunch of questions filled my head. Was he going to be present today? How would I get into his little group? Would his friends like me? Would he find me nuisance? It was so overwhelming and so unlike me. I never worry about anything not even exams, what can I say? I'm damn smart. A straight A+ student and each teachers favorite. That's actually why Thalia manages to escape punishment for all the crazy stuff she does all the time. I nudge Thalia, we've reached. She raises her eyebrows quizzically, she can't hear me right now because she listening to songs and never takes them off until the song ends. I mouth the words music room at her. I want to tell Luke about our recent developments and , well, see the new member. She nods and we make our way over there.

Luke apparently had already seen us and when we entered it was chaos. The boys were running everywhere and I think that Doritos were scattered all over the floor. Luke brings them all to attention and makes them all clean up. There are 5 members in their band. Luke: guitar and vocals, Leo: special effects and sort of backstage manager; he was way too hyper but really good with mechanical things. He had curly brown hair and was scrawny but was always joking around, Jason: guitar; he was a pair of goody-goody two shoes, pretty much a prep boy. Blond hair,blue eyes, athletic too. Then there was Nico. There's not much to say about him. He's in his freshman year, the youngest one. He's really quiet and always wears black with something related to death(pretty creepy). He plays the drums. Then there was the keyboardist who right now was incognito.

"You wanna see our new keyboardist?" Luke asked in the way of greeting. The both of us raised our eyebrows. We actually wanted to know who it was, but if we showed too much he started acting really stuck-up. He waved the keyboardist over.

The minute the both of us saw him we were shocked. It was the one and only, Percy Jackson. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Thalia's eyes widened and a short gasp escapes my lips as well. Thankfully, they didn't notice. That was life for you, always giving the unexpected. This however, would prove an advantage in getting a way closer to him.

"Guys, this is Percy. He'll be the new keyboardist in our band." he introduces us.

"Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia. It's nice to meet you." I introduce ourselves while holding out a hand. He looks at it unsurely, like he doesn't know what to do with. But after a split second hesitation, he takes it. What happens next is ridiculously cliche and I can't believe it actually happened. It was when our eyes had met. Nothing could have prepared me for those sea-green eyes of his. They were limitless, making it ever so easy to get lost in them. Hastily, I snapped myself out of these thoughts. I wasn't supposed to be thinking these things. My only goal was to gain his trust to become something like his friend before I could kill him. Something told me though that it was going to be much much harder than it seemed now.

" I'm uh Percy, you guys already know that now though. I'll see you guys around later, I guess?" he replied, although the last part came out more like a question.

"Oh you will, these guys always come to our band practices. They're the snack suppliers!" Luke says. " Although I don't really know why they missed today mornings. Do you have an answer for that my lovely ladies?" he jokes, raising an eyebrow at us. I simply shrug while Thalia rolls her eyes.

"We had a long night. I did send you a text in the morning though stating the fact that we wouldn't be able to make it. So that proves my point that you never read your text messages! " Thalia grins.

" I do too! Why do you wish to prove otherwise? What have I ever done to you?!" He feigns a hurt expression, throwing himself at Thalia's feet for emphasis. She pulls him up rolling her eyes again. It's like one of her signature looks: the eyeball roll. "You guys still on for the afternoon's practice right?" he asks

"Of course dummy." I reply,laughing, while I start to walk to homeroom with Thalia.

" Bring cookies!" He calls out after us.

 **A/N : Liked it? Read and review!**


End file.
